Baggage Claim
by MissMegan24
Summary: My first fanfic; Bella is moving to Seattle to study and meets Esme on plane. She then meets Esme's son Edward at the baggage claim. Reviews for improvement will be much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**Disclaimer:** All recognisable content in this story does not belong to me, but the characters do belong to Stephanie Meyer. Storyline in mine however, although that is hardly a claim now is it …

_**Baggage Claim**_

**Bella POV**

With a final wave, I walked slowly down the ramp towards the tarmac. I couldn't help but recall an old John Denver song my mum loved to play, the lyrics floating through my mind with the clouds floating past the window. "I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again"

I thought it was more than apt; it was like an anthem for the moment. I did not turn around, and I highly doubted I would be returning to the dreary little town of Forks.

Ahead of me was a new life - at least that's what I hoped! I spent the flight reminiscing about my childhood. I truly had loved Renee, and Charlie too. I was heartbroken to realise that my foremost feeling towards the memories washing over me was anger.

I loathed the fact that they were not here any more, that I would never have another memory to add to the mental scrapbook that I had pain-takingly collected and decorated.

After my flick through the 'scrapbook' as such, I chatted most superficially with the kind lady next to me. Well, until she asked me what I was heading to Seattle for. This comment with the charming lady opened my floodgates, so to speak. I hated to burden her with my story, and my tears.

Luckily she did not take offence and was even so generous as to offer me her services as a friendly ear. As I was moving to a place where I had not met a soul, I could not help but gush, "Esme, you are truly too kind." I offered to take her out for coffee as soon as I settled to repay her.

As I arrived at the airport, I could not help but notice the most stunning man I had ever seen by the baggage carousel. To make it more entertaining, I realised it must have been Esme's son, he was certainly too young to be her partner. Unless she went for that kind of thing …

It was as this thought struck me that this incredibly attractive man looked up, and winked at me. As mum used to say, I was suddenly suffering from a case of "the tinglies!"

I giggled to myself, and Esme must have seen the movement because she detached herself from the poor man and turned to me.

Her voice must have been loud enough for the whole airport to hear, "Bella, come and meet my son Edward. You two are sure to hit it of."

I don't think I have ever been more mortified in my life. Ever. However, judging from the blush that was gracing Edward's cheeks, it was possible that he had not either.

I made my way slowly over to the pair, hoping that Esme would not have any further pearls of wisdom to add to the incredibly characteristic blush that was staining my face. And chest.

Edward smiled as I walked over, and when I reached them he grazed his mouth across my knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

Well. To say I was anything less than the colour of a fire truck would be a gross understatement. With Charlie and Renee both gone, I didn't really have much of a parental influence on my life. That being said, I did not really know many boys, and Edward was acting much more like a man than my 19 years of life had prepared me for.

I stumbled my way through a greeting, hoping that I would not appear too much of an imbecile.

Please, let me appear somewhat normal.

**Edward POV**

Wow. Mum had whispered to me at the carousel that she had sat next to an absolute angel on the plane. Whom she was planning to invite to Sunday dinner. I did not have time to prepare myself however for the true goddess of Bella.

As I grazed my lips over her soft, tiny hands I realised a) I was a complete sap, b) I was asking her out at the most convenient time and c) I would never live it down if I screwed this up.

Alice, my crazy-ass psychic sister had warned me last time she saw me that something was going to change. I was eagerly awaiting to see how this would turn out.

As we waited for her bags to come round, mother was plying her with more questions. The poor girl – wait til she came to dinner with the whole family, it was going to be more than overwhelming.

As she revealed she was planning on attending the local college to get a teaching qualification my grin broadened exponentially. Student housing meant she would be really close to Alice, who was studying there too. This meant that I could visit often, just as I visited Alice each week.

It was not long before she claimed her baggage, and as mum walked quickly for the doors, I slipped her my number, and asked her out for coffee. I hoped she would say yes – but then, perhaps I was too forward in my assumption?

Luckily, she seemed just as happy as I was to have made a move. All I could do was hope that it was a sign of good things to come.

Please review so I can improve! Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Alice

_Disclaimer_: I would not even bother to pretend that these characters truly belong to me. The storyline does, however.

**Chapter 2: Coffee**

_Bella POV_

I could not believe what I had just done. As I stood in my tiny dorm room, two single beds pushed against either wall with tiny wooden desks opposite, an enormous wave of emotion carried me in its wake.

There was sadness – Renee and Charlie were not here to help me unpack. There was pride, that I had managed to make it this far alone. And there was lust. Dancing too in the depths of my stomach were butterflies of angst, and hope for the future.

I don't think a boy had ever given me his number before. That meant today was a day of firsts: first time alone in Seattle, first time to get a number, first time in a college dorm.

As I began unpacking the basics from the single suitcase I had taken onto the plane (the rest of my things were arriving later in the week), I hoped that my room mate was going to be nice. The stories I had heard in the past from some of the guys from school were enough to make you never want to step foot in a college dorm. Ever.

My fears were proved to be for nothing due to a little thing my hippie-mother would have probably called fate. Some days, I believed in fate too, I realised. I used to believe in God, and I went to church each week with my grandmother. When she passed away, however, I just could not go anymore. I did not understand what kind of higher power would be able to take them away, but suddenly words from an incredible novel I had read recently came to mind, "_the world does not deserve them."_

I gasped. As this realisation came over me, I fell to the ground in shock. I did not have time to really grasp my thought however as some kind of force made its way through the open door.

It felt like a whirlwind swept into the room as my roommate Alice bounced through the door. We had shared a few emails and her hyperactivity was endearing, rather that frustrating at this point in time. So it was not her energy that surprised me as much as the men carrying her boxes upon boxes of "necessities" into the room.

Edward. Well, fate must have been having a right old giggle wherever she was. Fate must be a woman see, as only they have a sense of humour like this.

I proceeded to stare at him unashamedly gobsmacked as Alice jumped on me (still sitting on the floor I might add…) with so much enthusiasm I could only vaguely discern that this was supposed to be a hug. My lack of response must have been telling however, as she looked at me, saw me staring eyes wide at her brother, and then turned back with an even bigger grin on her face.

"This is going to be sooooooo much FUN!" she squealed in my ear. I was not sure on the best reaction, but as I instinctively rolled my eyes, Edward laughed and made introductions. It seemed Alice was incapable through the squealing and jumping around the room in her perpetual excitement.

"Bella, this is Alice Brandon, my sister. This is Emmett, our other brother. Good to see you again."

This last comment was with a wink, which Alice did not miss. She bounced over and insisted we inform her how we had met.

Our little tale was not really started as I was stuttering, and Edwards suddenly found a great interest in the floorboards. Edwards brother (who looked about as opposite physically from Alice as you could get) decided to get involved as Alice glared furiously at Edward for not divulging the "hot gossip".

"Hey Bella, Sup? Wanna go get ourselves a coffee while these two duke it out? *wink*"

"Emmet, what the hell? You're married?"

"…, exactly, I am obviously waaay cooler that you two immature brats, so I am sure Bella wants to hang with me. In fact, I bet Rosie wants to meet her too, especially if you two *points between Edward and me* are getting it on."

I was, for the second time today, beyond mortified. However Edward seemed to take it in his stride, grabbing the phone out of Emmet's hand, which was already dialling Emmett's wife 'Rosie' and informing her that,

"You need to buy a leash before your husband preys on anymore of my potential dates. Understand?"

I was not used to this level of confidence at all, but I figured now was as good a time as any to start having a bit of faith in myself.

Edward began dragging Emmet out the room, telling me to call him when I could. Well, I guess there was no getting out of going out with him. I needed to think. Instead, I had Alice standing at the closed door with her arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked.

Oh dear.

_Alice POV_

THIS WAS SO EXCITING. Today was going to be amazing, I was meeting my elusive roomie for the first time. I had been living in the onsite dorms for a couple of months, as I attended a short course in the big break between high school and college on design, luckily having the opportunity to meet the teachers of the course I was planning on taking for the next couple of years!

Just as I had gathered in my emails, my roommate Bella was a bit of a minimalist – she only had one suitcase with her! She told me more was arriving later, but I bet it would still leave plenty of time to go shopping. I hope she likes shopping. OMG, I hope she does. If not Rose and I would have to drag her at least once. With us she must have fun. I'm sure she will.

Sometimes, I tire myself out with all my thoughts. Hmm, that would be a good new years resolution – slow down a bit. Hahaha. Bet I wouldn't make it a day.

It took me all of like, 2 seconds to realise that Edward and Bella had a "thing" already. I knew he would find it soon. It being what I had with Jasper, and what Emmett has with Rosalie. Love.

All I could wonder was when they would realise it. I knew that I would be pushing them until they did.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping with Rose

_Disclaimer: These are not my characters. This is my plot. _

**Alice POV**

She did not like to shop. She told me straight out, when she caught me staring at her bags. Apparently the 'desperate look in my puppy dog eyes' would not be strong enough to convince her to come out with Rose and I. Damn it.

I shall just have to spring it on her. Actually, some of my designs could use models. She is going to be my bestie, she would happily do it for me. I could see it now, in fact.

My gift sometimes caused problems, like in primary school when I asked my teacher why she hadn't told anyone she was getting married, and her boyfriend at the time wasn't even proposing until the weekend. She was surprised when he did, and always looked at me oddly when she saw me after that.

Bella and I began making ourselves comfortable in our dorm, heading to the local café after setting up. She looked absolutely exhausted though, I guess she has had a crazy day. Tomorrow, I think she should meet Rose.

Bella settled down with some tattered old romance pretty early. We had been chatting softly about, well, everything. It was pretty great how well we got along, and I knew that she was happy to have made a friend. She didn't seem to have many back where she was from, I guess she was shy or something. She sure didn't act shy around Edward though …

I had a little giggle to myself. Boy, they were in for it. Tomorrow Rose and I would take her out to lunch, and underwear shopping. Not that she needed to know that. It is amazing what some pretty underwear will do for a girls confidence. Shopping 101. Hmm, maybe I could write a book in the future, after my clothing line hits off.

As our talking died out and Bella got more involved in her book, my phone rang. Esme called at least every other day, just to see how I was going. You really could not help but love her. She told me that Bella was going to be invited to our Sunday dinner by Edward. And if he did not, then someone (namely me) had to ensure that he did.

Another perfect way to get them seeing how perfect they were for each other. Score 1 for Alice Cullen.

**Bella POV**

I did not tell Alice that her brother had asked me out. I could hardly believe this was happening, it seemed to good to be true. I am really worried that life was reaching that climatic point, but instead of plateauing onto a plane of happiness, I would fall down an incredibly steep slope to a place I never wanted to be again.

I woke up at least 2 hours earlier than normal. Due to Alice, of course. The impertinent pixie had decided we needed to be shopping this morning. I told her I had some 'errands' to run around 3, which was the time Edward had texted me to meet him at the local coffee shop. Looks like I was going to be running on an enormous coffee high today! Fun fun…

When Alice and I eventually made it out the house, after having her assurances that we would be back at the dorms in time for me to get ready to go out again, the weather had really perked up. I find that a clear day with the sun warm enough to be comfortable makes all the other worries go away. Nothing however, including the glorious weather, properly prepared me for the sight that was Rosalie.

I couldn't understand how even Emmett had managed to 'snag' this one. She was such a sight to behold that I think my self-confidence took a hit before she spoke. Oh, and it turned out she was intelligent too. And really nice. I was worried she would be insanely superficial, as I have noticed most girls with amazing looks are, but it was for nothing.

She is just the kind of person who I would love to call my friend.

Which leads me to an incredibly scary realisation. I am falling in love with Edward Cullen's family. I hope our date would not be a disaster, because I really want these people in my life.

I groaned so audibly that the shop assistant came over to ask if I was feeling alright. Alice and Rose decided that we were going underwear shopping. It was only yesterday I informed Alice I would under no certain terms go shopping with her. Her defence today was that I could use the confidence for my date this afternoon.

Well, label me gobsmacked and sent me to the fair. How on earth did she find out!

Unless Edward told her. I knew they were close, but I obviously did not realise how close. I would have to ask him later. As it was, I just blushed and shook my head. It isn't like I am any good at lying …

It turns out that shopping with these girls is kind of fun. Perhaps not something I would be able to do everyday, but maybe once in a while. Not that Alice was ever to know that. Rose turned out to be a real laugh too, with her constant stream of innuendo making the experience really relaxed and fun.

I ended up spending much more than I planned. Of course they have money too. It really seems the Cullen's do not lack for a thing in the world.

This date should be interesting.

**A/N:** An enormous thankyou to the six generous people who took the time to review. If only a few more of the almost 400 people who looked at the story had thought to do so, I could improve! That being said, it just makes those few reviews all the more special!

But seriously, any thoughts, suggestions etc, I am more than happy to hear them! Such as, what you think of the changing point of view? Or where you think the story is going to go?


End file.
